marvelvscapcomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nova/MvC:I
Nova returns from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite with the default roster. Roles Nova first appears with Gamora after getting information that Grandmaster Meio made an alliance with Ultron Sigma, in the same time upon being called that they have rescue & imprison Thanos to make sure he won't backstab the heroes to defeat Ultron Sigma, right after Thor Odinson became the first hero to fall victim to the Sigma virus, and the heroes lost him. He later joins X's team to find the Power Stone and destroy the ultimate weapon Gravitron Core at Knowmoon. He and Captain Marvel fight Ultron Drone guards while Strider Hiryu and Gamora kill Meio, and X and Rocket Raccoon save Zero from the villains' brainwash. Though the heroes manage to get the Power Stone, they realize that Gravitron Core contains a Sigma virus, acting as a bomb to spread the virus gas across the Earth, and they are too late to stop it from falling to the Earth's atmosphere and was ordered by Captain America to retreat to Earth. Nova and Captain Marvel joins the other heroes on New Metro City street to held off Jedah Dohma's giant symbiote, but are ordered to retreat to the tower, as Thanos has other plan to stop the symbiote and the falling virus core. Despite the heroes and Thanos manage to destroy the symbiote with the Infinity Stone they are currently helding, they failed to stop the virus gas spreading, leaving Doctor Thomas Light advices the heroes and Thanos to destroy Ultron Sigma once and for all with no option before the Sigma virus completely controlling their bodies permanently. Nova is amongst the heroes to raid Xgard earlier one last time with no coming back before Iron Man's team (sans Thanos) and Dante catches up with them in time. In the final battle against Ultron Omega (Ultron Sigma's unstable 2nd form as result from foolishly using Soul Stone while lacking of noble soul, tricked by Dante), Nova and the rest of the heroes (including a now cured Thor thanks to Soul Stone he caught onto him) helps X to power-up the Infinity Buster to finish Ultron Omega for good. Despite Ultron and Sigma are finally being destroyed completely, the two universes remained in converged state when Mike Haggar, Nova and Frank West questioned about it, as the Reality Stone was cracked from previous battle between Thanos and Ultron Sigma, leaving it useless and requires some time to be repaired. This leads Thor to have some heroes keep 2 of 6 Infinity Stones on each 3 locations (Earth, Xgard, and Dark Kingdom). Gameplay Nova's gameplay has been improved from Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. All special moves which were formerly can only be used on the ground can now be used in the air, such as his Centurion Rush and Energy Javelin. All Gravimetric-projectile attack property changes are no longer cost red health, and now depends on which Hyper Combo Level Nova is in. Changes in Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite * Some animations are from Super-Skrull’s j.M (for his c.HP Launcher) and Jill’s Somersault Kick (for his HK target combo). * All special moves are Air Compatible. * Energy Javelin no longer ground bounce. * Decrease charge frame timing on his Centurion Rush. * Air Dash cancelling. * Novs Strike goes parabolic, depends on which version. Ground version goes to the air and can be followed to Air Combos, while Air version goes down. * Gravimetric Pulse and Blaster boost-up properties no longer cost red health bars, and now depends on which Hyper Combo level Nova is in. * Nova's original level 1 Hyper Combo, Human Rocket, has been upgraded to the level 3 Hyper Combo, Nova Prime. Quotes Character Select * "The real Guardian of the Galaxy is Nova." * "Nova Prime reporting for duty!" * "Hey, what's up? I'm Nova." * "I'm Nova, nice to meet you." * "I'll back you up." * "Time to save the galaxy, again." * "Better watch my back with this one." (Villain as teammate) Intro * "I've squashed galactic threats. This is small time!" * "Do you wanna see the power of Nova Prime?" * "I didn't want to fight against you, but I guess I have no choice." * "Unfortunately, I can't go easy on you." * "I'm sworn to defend the galaxy. We've got this!" * "Stay still and I'll make this quick!" * "Dream team, all right!" ''(Captain Marvel, X or Zero as teammate) * ''"Gamora, will you fight with me?" (Gamora as teammate) * "I may work with you Thanos, but I'll never trust you." (Thanos as teammate) * "Bad guys spread like a plague, so it's my job to burn them out!" (VS. Villains) * "Rocket, you done messing around yet?" (Rocket as teammate) * "Show me the power of the Hado!" (To Ryu) * "I've beaten the Phalanx and the Annihilation Wave, and I'll beat you!" (VS. Ultron Sigma) * "Blue Blazes! So this is your true form?" (VS. Ultron Omega) Outro * "As a member of the Nova Corps, I can't lose!" Post-match victory text * "You can't outrun the Human Rocket!" * "I've got the Nova Force on my side. I can't lose!" * "I'm Richard Rider, the Nova Prime. No big deal or anything." * "Blue Blazes! Now that's what I call a serious beatdown!" * "I can juggle cars and fly in outer space. Simply put, I'm awesome!" * "A Centurion never backs down from a challenge!" * "Centurion Arts versus Kung Fu. Guess which one wins out?" (To Chun-Li) * "I fly faster than light, buddy. Don't think I'll show up on camera." (To Frank West) * "Earth's Mightiest Heroes, huh? How limited." (To Avengers) * "You'd do well in the Nova Corps, Carol. Just not as well as me." (To Captain Marvel) Trivia * In Infinite, Nova is voiced by Ben Diskin, who previously voiced Venom in The Spectacular Spider-Man, and Spider-Man and Penance in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2. Category:Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite